kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Apate Demigod Character Planning
Titles *The Liar Playboy *The Flirtatious Deceiter *Spoiled Cheater History Kwang Han-Gyong, the CEO of his family's company, was at his mansion in the midst of getting ready for a board meeting. With his suit on, he was proceeding to his driver whom has readied the car for his departure. In the hallway just outside of his room, he met an un-welcomed guest, Apate, who at that time introduced herself as Kim Myong-Suk. Love at first sight, isn't the appropriate word to describe the feeling he had when he saw Myong-Suk... It was more of something in her that intrigued his feelings for her. Snapping out of it, he became surprised. Wondering how she got inside, he was at first reluctant to call security to escort the lady out of here. Seeing that Han-Gyong seems startled she said that she means no harm, and that she admired his leadership and business skills in running such company. She asked him if she could come along to the board meeting; Han-Gyong was unsure in the first place how she know of the meeting. He merely shrugs it off, assuming that Myong-Suk eavesdropped on his phone conversation with his assistant. Things continues, as in the following month Myong-Suk stayed in his company as an intern. One night he invited his intern over to his mansion for a romantic situation, they spent the night drinking red wine, and the rest of that night is blurry inside of Han-Gyong's memories. Little did he know that Myong-Suk tricked the drunk Han-Gyong into signing a contract that officially transfers fifty percent of the company's property to her name. Han-Gyong woke up the next day with a hangover, beside him was a copy of the contract that he unsuspectingly signed last night alongside with a note that reads: "I had a great time last night! See you at your our company! ~Myong-Suk" The board members did not know of it at first, and Han-Gyong tried his best to hide it from them. He went searching for Myong-Suk to see her sitting behind his desk in his office with a smirk. His secretary told him that she tried her best to stop the lady from barging in. He closed the door and immediately confronted Myong-Suk, asking questions such as why did you do this? Without saying a word, she handed him yet another contract, this time to transfer her share of the company back to him. She explained that did it for fun and that she has to leave and she'll be out of his life. Yet, this is actually no lie and she left. She left without any notice. It was a Saturday, his servants were given a break this day. In his pool, he heard a slight crying coming from inside. Taking nothing but a towel to wrap around his chest, he walked out of the pool and headed inside. There he say a cradle with a baby along with Myong-Suk. She explained to him her true identity as a goddess and how this is their child. Giving him final words and that she has to leave because of the gods and goddesses' rule, she left Han-Gyong for real this time, never hear of again... Kwang Hyang-Soon was born in a wealthy family where he could get what he wants. Originally living in South Korea, his dad immigrated to America when he was at a young age to expand his business. Hyang-Soon would be what you consider a playboy, although he was told that he will become the CEO of his family's company when his father retired, he doesn't give it much thought. Although he was forced to go to a private academy, he doesn't give it much attention. All he would really care about and devote himself to is his own enjoyment. At a young age he would bring different girls home, each relationship not lasting more than three months. Some times he would even have many relationships occurring at the same time, but he doesn't take them seriously. To him they were just for "fun". He became spoiled as his grades fell, his dad just to make his son happy, did not say a word. Beside from girls and entertainment, his only activity he really partake in with his full focus is physical training in the gym facility in the mansion. He was one of those people in the higher if not highest social placing. His dad, being busy with business matter would stay at the company overnight. During those times, Hyang-Soon would take advantage of that and hold parties at his mansion, as well as bringing girls home, having some intimate relationships that lasts longer while some that just lasted for the night. Life went relatively well until the summer of when he was 13, he was out with some of his friends, along with their girlfriends. They had just came back from the pool in Hyang-Soon's estate, holding their wet shirt over their shoulder, they walked back to Hyang-Soon's mansion to quickly change for a party afterwards. When a hellhound lurk along the streets. Immediately he knew something was up, he told his friends to head over to the party before him as he needed to get something back in the mansion. The hellhound now with sight on shadow travels with the shadow casted by the building in front of Hyang-Soon pounces upon him. Strapped onto his swim trunks is his lion chained necklace. Pure instinct, he ripped off his necklace as it morphed into the shape of a Celestial Bronze scimitar. Having force himself through vigorous physical training with his personal fitness trainer to develop a muscular body shape, it also provided him with the agility and upper and lower body strength. As the hellhound lunges forward at his unprotected chest, he dodges it and takes the opportunity to jump and land a downwards slash onto its back. Leaving a narrow gash, the hellhound retaliates with his fangs, it turns towards its target and crunches deep onto Hyang-Soon's shoulder and upper-right back leaving a deep gash, With left hand placed onto his wound, he ignores the pain for the split moment for him to land a final blow into the hellhound's chest slaying it. Leaving small splatter of blood drtipped out of his wound, he limped back to his mansion. There his dad immediately sent a servant to treat and tend to Hyang-Soon's wounds. Han-Gyong knows that it's no longer safe, he arranged a personal jet for Hyang-Soon to go to the camp, Camp Half-Blood, a place, Apate told him that's a safe haven for their kind. At first it's rather unaccustomed for Hyang-Soon going from a place where he can have all he wants to a cabin that's filled. He spent some time there to get himself adapted to his new environment. In the first week, he flirted and started a few relationships with some of the other campers. However, exactly one week after entering camp, he could no longer take the environment. He went back home, back to his luxuries. Being out of camp puts him in more danger, as he ecountered numerous other monsters. With his new-found power and his already developed physical capability, he was able to slay the monsters that come his way. Back at his academy, his friends were a bit confused of Hyang-Soon's sudden dissapearance. A beach party was held by Hyang-Soon at the beach property of the estate and his family. In the midst of a game of beach volleyball, after a point given to Hyang-Soon's team because of his flawless spike. WIP Making his final decision to go and stay at camp, despite the less luxuries he may have. He lied to his friends that his father forced him to go as an exchange student in Great Britain for failing his grades. He packed the items he would bring to camp and went on a direct flight heading to New York. He sighed as he stands in front of the camp entrance. "Good-bye luxuries, hello camp," He thought as he stepped inside. "Maybe I'll hook up with some girls here and maybe cheat on a few!" He said in his head smirking... Personality He's your typical playboy, spoiled bad boy with access to riches. He is an amusing, easygoing, and carefree person with an outgoing personality. He doesn't have much intent of whether he hurts other people's feelings and only cares about his own leisure. Barely taking important things and responsibilities seriously, it is shown in his relationships. Constantly in various relationships, with none lasting more than two months it doesn't seem to bother him to cheat on other girls. While at camp he no longer has access to the entertainment he once had, he still treats relationships the same way he used to in his childhood.